Let Go
by deeHDS
Summary: Jongin hanya tahu, bahwa ia sangat menyayangi kedua saudaranya -Sehun dan Chanyeol. "Semoga di kehidupan berikutnya kita dapat bertemu lagi. Sampai jumpa." / Kai, Chanyeol, Sehun. Brothership. Oneshoot.


Seorang pemuda berambut hitam tengah duduk di depan jendela, mengamati bulan yang tengah bersinar terang. Mata coklatnya berbinar, terbias cahaya bulan. Ujung bibirnya juga tertarik, membentuk lengkung tipis yang indah dipandang mata.

Tangannya terulur, menyibak gorden biru tipis penutup jendela. Mendadak, udara dingin langsung menyapa lengan yang tak tertutup sehelai benang pun itu. Ia menggigil, lalu secara tak sadar memeluk dirinya sendiri. Tapi, raut wajahnya sungguh bahagia. Entahlah, seolah hal ini tak biasa ia dapatkan.

"Jongin," pintu kamar berwarna putih itu terbuka. Menampakkan seorang pemuda jangkung bermata bulat. Jongin menoleh, senyumnya makin merekah.

"Chanyeol _hyung_!" kedua tangan Jongin terulur, seakan hendak meraih kakak laki-lakinya itu.

"Hei, mana jaketmu? Kau tak tahan dingin, Jong," Chanyeol meletakkan mangkuk berisi bubur di atas meja samping tempat tidur Jongin. Lalu, mengambil sebuah jaket tebal berwarna coklat untuk adiknya.

"Uh, aku ingin menikmatinya, _hyung_. Selalu berada di kamar dengan pemanas ruangan yang tak pernah mati itu seolah membunuhku pelan-pelan," Jongin memberengut, membuat Chanyeol malah mengacak poninya.

"Ayo, makan!" Jongin menjauhkan kepalanya ketika Chanyeol menyodorkan sesendok bubur.

"Aku bosan, _hyung_!"

"Ayo makan yang banyak, agar kau cepat sembuh, adik manis!" binar mata Jongin meredup. Tangannya menaut satu sama lain, lalu bergerak-gerak gusar.

"Bahkan aku tak akan sembuh, _hyung_ ," Jongin menggumam lirih.

"Kau tak boleh putus asa. Ada aku, _hyung_ super yang akan selalu menjadi tanganmu-"

"dan aku akan jadi adik hero yang selalu ada untukmu, Jongin _hyung_!" seorang pemuda jangkung berkulit pucat menyusul masuk ke kamar Jongin. Langsung merengkuh lengan kiri _hyung_ nya erat, seolah memberi ketenangan.

"Harusnya aku yang menjagamu, Sehun."

"Kita akan menjaga satu sama lain, _hyung_!"

"Sejak kapan kau jadi melankolis begini, Jong?"

"Sejak kau jadi menyebalkan memaksaku makan bubur dan minum berpuluh-puluh butir obat, _hyung_. Sekali-kali lah kau beri aku permen kapas atau gulali. Bahkan aku tak ingat kapan terakhir kali menyentuhnya, _hyung_ ," binar mata Jongin kembali lagi. Senyumnya terbit lagi, membuat Chanyeol dan Sehun dalam hati bernapas lega.

* * *

"Jongin _hyung!_ Aku bawa susu dan bubur untukmu," Sehun mendorong pintu kamar Jongin dengan kaki sebelah kanannya. Ia menaruh barang bawaannya di atas meja samping tempat tidur Jongin. Sehun mengulum senyum ketika mendapati kakaknya masih bergelung dalam selimut.

Ia mendekat, menatap wajah teduh kakak keduanya. Ia usap dengan pelan kening Jongin. Ya Tuhan, Sehun tak pernah tega melihat wajah Jongin yang tengah tertidur. Wajah damainya seolah menusuk dada Sehun.

Sehun tak pernah tahu keadaan kakak keduanya sebelum setahun yang lalu ia menemukan Jongin terkapar di bawah tempat tidur. Dan sejak saat itu, Sehun tak pernah lagi bermain bersama kakak tersayangnya itu.

"Eung–" Sehun mengerjapkan kedua matanya ketika mendengar lenguhan serak dan berat dari Jongin.

"Sehun? Kau tak kuliah?" Jongin menyibak selimut tebalnya. Uh, kenapa rasanya pegal sekali ya?

"Aku mengantarkan makanan, _hyung_. Kau harus minum obat!" Jongin mengernyit.

"Obat lagi? Uh, aku bosan, Hun. Sekali-kali lah aku tak menyentuh benda menyebalkan itu."

"Dan akhirnya kau terbaring di tempat tidur dua hari dua malam begitu?" Jongin meringis. Iya ya? Jongin pernah tak sadarkan diri dua hari dua malam setelah sebelumnya tak menyentuh obatnya dalam satu hari.

"Ayo makan!" Sehun menyodorkan satu sendok bubur di hadapan Jongin.

"Uh, aku mau _spaghetti_ dan jus jeruk, Hun," Sehun terkekeh sendiri mendengar Jongin mengomel dalam makannya.

"Besok kalau kau sudah sembuh!"

"Terus saja kalian bicara begitu. Bahkan aku sendiri tak tahu apakah aku dapat bertahan atau–"

"Aku tak pernah suka kau bicara begitu. Diam atau aku akan membawakan sepanci penuh bubur untukmu," Sehun berbicara dengan dingin. Ia dan Chanyeol tak pernah menyukai situasi dimana Jongin selalu mengungkit hidupnya. Sejak kapan saudara mereka mudah menyerah begini?

"Ya ya, ancamanmu selalu tak seru, Hun,"

"Sudah ya, aku sudah kenyang, Hun," Jongin menolak suapan bubur ke-lima yang diberikan Sehun. Perutnya seolah sudah terisi penuh. Selalu seperti ini, semenjak dua bulan yang lalu, nafsu makan Jongin menurun drastis. Tak ada yang berani menambah porsi makan Jongin, atau Jongin malah memuntahkan semua makanannya.

"Minum susunya ya, _hyung_!" Sehun menyodorkan segelas susu pada Jongin.

PRANG!

Jongin membeku. Tangannya! Mengapa tangannya mendadak tak bisa bergerak? Tangan kanannya bergetar hebat, kaku, dan mati rasa. Ya Tuhan, apa lagi ini? Setelah kakinya, sekarang tangannya?

" _Hyung_?" suara Sehun ikut bergetar. Tertegun melihat tatapan mata kakaknya mendadak kosong.

"Hun, tanganku. Kenapa tak bisa– ber– gerak?" Sehun menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya ketika matanya menangkap setitik kristal bening di sudut mata Jongin.

"Ssstt, aku di sini, _hyung_! Aku panggil Chanyeol _hyung_ dulu ya. Kau yang tenang, _hyung_!" Sehun merengkuh tubuh ringkih kakaknya yang bergetar. Sebisa mungkin ia harus mencegah airmata yang sudah tertahan di ujung pelupuk matanya.

* * *

" _Level penyakit Jongin telah meningkat, Chanyeol._ Metastatic Osteosarcoma. _Sel kankernya sudah menyebar ke bagian tubuh lainnya."_

Chanyeol mengelus kening Jongin yang tengah terlelap. Wajah damai Jongin benar-benar membuat hati Chanyeol sesak. Ucapan Yixing –sepupu sekaligus dokter pribadi Jongin masih terngiang jelas di telinga dan pikirannya.

"Ya Tuhan," Chanyeol mendesah frustrasi. Ia tangkup kedua tangannya ke wajah. Pikirannya penuh, tubuhnya lelah, dan hatinya nyeri bukan main.

Kilasan kisah setahun lalu berputar bak kaset rusak di pikiran Chanyeol. Masa dimana ketegaran Chanyeol benar-benar diuji. Saat itu ia menemukan adik pertamanya tergeletak tak berdaya di bawah tempat tidur. Dan ucapan Yixing mendadak menghantam hatinya.

Jongin sakit. Osteosarkoma. Kanker tulang stadium awal. Penyakit itu telah memupuskan impian Jongin sejak lama. Cita-citanya menjadi pemain basket terkenal mendadak lenyap. Hilang, menguap bersama angannya yang terbang. Tapi Jongin tak pernah menyerah. Ia selalu berkata pada Chanyeol ataupun Sehun, bahwa tak akan ada yang abadi di dunia ini, termasuk dirinya. Itu yang membuat Chanyeol sadar, bahwa ia lah yang seharusnya paling kuat di antara dua adiknya.

Dan tiga bulan yang lalu, airmata Chanyeol mengalir, untuk pertama kalinya setelah beberapa lama tertahan. Jongin tak lagi bisa berjalan. Sel kankernya telah menyebar, menyerang syaraf alat geraknya. Chanyeol menangis seharian di kamar, merutuki dirinya yang tak becus menjaga adiknya sendiri.

Ya Tuhan, sekarang apa lagi? Jongin mengeluh tak bisa menggerakkan tangannya. Dan yah, hasil pemeriksaan Yixing menjawab semuanya. Tangan Jongin mulai sekarang akan sering _tremor_ , efek level penyakitnya meningkat. Lagi-lagi hati Chanyeol remuk. Benar-benar mati rasa, terlalu menyedihkan hidupnya.

"Eung–" Chanyeol tersentak, kemudian buru-buru menyeka setetes airmata yang berhasil jatuh di ujung matanya.

"Jongin, kau sudah bangun. Ada yang sakit?" Jongin terkekeh pelan, lalu berusaha bangun dari tidurnya.

"Kau berlebihan, _hyung_. Aku tak apa, kau tenang saja, _hyung_!" hati Chanyeol menghangat, senyum Jongin berhasil melelehkan rasa cemas Chanyeol.

" _Hyung_! Aku bawa es krim coklat!" tiba-tiba Sehun muncul di balik pintu, membawa satu _cup_ besar es krim coklat. Mendadak senyum Jongin melebar.

"Asyiiiiiik! Akhirnya aku boleh makan es krim!" Jongin bersorak, senang sekali. Sehun mendekat, lalu menyuapi dua kakaknya. Sesekali tawa mengisi ruangan yang selalu hening itu.

* * *

"Ugh, hoek," tangan lemah Jongin membekap mulut yang terasa mual luar biasa.

"Hoek," cairan kuning menjijikan itu berhasil keluar dari mulutnya dan mengotori selimut putihnya.

Setetes air mata keluar dari sudut matanya. Hatinya terasa perih. Ia benar-benar tak berguna, bahkan sekadar berlari ke kamar mandi saja ia tak mampu. Dua kakinya mati rasa, tak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

"Hoek," ada sesuatu yang mendesak keluar dari perutnya, memaksa Jongin lagi-lagi mengotori selimut serta baju birunya.

Tapi kali ini berbeda. Mata Jongin terbelalak ketika mengetahui apa yang telah ia keluarkan. Cairan merah pekat berbau anyir.

"Da–rah?" tangan Jongin bergetar hebat, rasa mualnya makin menjadi, membuat tubuhnya lemas bukan main.

"Jongin _hyung_!" Sehun mendorong pintu kamar Jongin dengan kakinya. Dua tangannya digunakan untuk memegangi nampan berisi sarapan Jongin.

PRANG!

"Ya Tuhan, _hyung_!" nampan di tangan Sehun terlepas begitu saja, menghamburkan apa saja yang ada di atasnya.

Tubuh Jongin makin lemas, pandangannya pelan-pelan mengabur, kepalanya nyeri luar biasa. Suara Sehun sayup-sayup mampir ke indera pendengarannya. Dalam hati berkali-kali Jongin menyerukan nama Tuhannya.

"Se–hun," dan gelap mendadak menguasainya.

* * *

 _Suatu permulaan akan mengantarkan seseorang ke sebuah akhir. Begitu pula denganku. Entah hari ini, esok, lusa, tiga bulan lagi, atau dua tahun yang akan datang, perpisahan pasti terjadi. Aku tak bisa memaksa hidup lebih lama lagi, karena hanya takdir yang bisa berbicara._

 _Impian terbesarku bukan menjadi pebasket terkenal seperti yang orang lain tahu. Mimpiku hanya satu, membuat dua saudara hebatku bangga. Aku tahu, tak ada sesuatu membanggakan dariku. Aku lumpuh, dua kakiku tak bisa bergerak. Tapi masih ada hal yang masih mungkin untuk kulakukan._

 _Tersenyum dan tertawa._

 _Ya, aku tak boleh lagi membuat mereka sedih. Mereka sudah cukup terlatih untuk itu. Mereka tak pernah menginginkan airmata jatuh dari kedua mataku. Dan ya, aku harus bisa melakukannya._

 _Ujung sebuah kehidupan adalah kematian. Tak ada yang bisa menyangkal itu. Tuhan pasti telah membuat jalannya. Hal ini cukup membuatku mengerti, bahwa aku tak boleh menyerah. Aku harus berusaha. Gagal, bangkit lagi. Jika Tuhan sudah menyuruhku menyerah, aku akan berhenti. Ya, begitu._

 _Satu lagi yang harus selalu kusyukuri. Dua saudara hebatku itu tak pernah meninggalkanku barang se-senti pun. Mereka hebat, mereka malaikatku. Tapi, maaf, aku tak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi untuk menemani mereka._

 _Terima kasih dan maafkan aku._

 _Semoga di kehidupan selanjutnya kita bisa bertemu lagi._

 _Sampai jumpa._

 _-Kim Jongin_


End file.
